


Not a Memory, Never a Memory

by reisling



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Asphyxiation, Consent Issues, Dark, Fanart, Hair, M/M, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, Possessive Behavior, Post-Final Fantasy VII, Pre-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Puppet Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling
Summary: Cloud is not okay.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 10
Collections: FF7 Secret Santa 2019





	Not a Memory, Never a Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redredribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredribbons/gifts).



> Okay your prompts were absolute treats, but in the end Being Awful To Cloud won out, with some bonus Sephy hair stuff because I'm always in the mood for hair stuff. ~~And also wing stuff, but I felt that that really would've been Too Much composition-wise, especially given all the parallel projects I'm juggling right now.~~
> 
> Also I probably over-tagged, even if I do think that all of them apply. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> But to be clear:
>
>> Set either during the events of FFVII or after (i.e. lead-up to Advent Children)— as much as Cloud wants to believe Sephiroth is gone, Cloud knows he isn’t. Sephiroth torments Cloud from the Lifestream, haunting him with dreams, visions, etc.
> 
> Sephiroth may not be quite as dead as he's like to believe, but one of my black markers most certainly is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that AC!Cloud's design is called Cloudy Wolf, while Sephiroth at the centre of the Planet | Tiddyroth is Executioner?  
> This Cloud is supposed to be some mix between OG (with CC retcons) and AC, while Tiddyroth had to go without showing off his Tiddies this time around...
> 
> Speaking of, Executioner is one of my favourite things in Dissidia! I even booted up my copy of [duodecim] for reference purposes, only to find that my 100+ hrs save file from a couple years ago was in the middle of one of the post-game dungeons, so I ended up dying A Lot before actually getting my costume/design references.
> 
> I also dug up some CC promotional stuff with Zack for posing ref purposes, which I felt was Important because Cloud.
> 
> Hope you like this, and lmk if you want the paper thing sent over to you!  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
